I Dare You..."/Money
by Fangirl Jessums
Summary: Logan, Bobby, and Scott dare Storm, Rogue, and Jean to...just read it, and R&R...Rogue's POV


See what Destiny's Child does to the mind? The song belongs to them.  
  
Author: Jess  
Date: 6/14  
Story: "I Dare You..." / Money  
Kind of Fic?: Humor/X-men/Song  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em...remember the movie thing from 'Dear Diary,"? same goes for this.  
  


"I Dare You..." AkA Money  
  
  
" Oh yeah? Well I bet you girls a hundred dollars---each-- That you won't be able to complete our next dare." Logan grinned. Scott and Bobby were grinning too.  
"What is it?" Jean spoke. They opened a sheet of paper and showed it to us. And that is how *I* got into dressing in this tight outfit to look like Beyonce from Destiny's Child. Storm looked uncomfortable...I bet...hers was bad but mine was the worst. Jean had it easy---pants! And she was complaining. I was only angry because I was dressed like this and had to sing in front of the school 'cause of that stupid dare! And "Bootylicious" of all things! And we had to dance! I was really glad I could sing and dance...unfortunately, I couldn't handle tight blue outfits. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror really quick. I heard all three guys introducing us, laughing the whole time. But Jean, 'Ro, and I stepped up and acted like we didn't even care.  
  
_Rogue, can you handle this?   
Jean, can you handle this?   
'Ro, can you handle this?   
I don't think they can handle this!   
  
Barely move, we've arrived   
Lookin sexy, lookin fly   
Baddest chick, chick inside   
DJ, jam tonight   
Spotted me a tender thang   
There you are, come on baby   
Don't you wanna dance with me   
Can you handle, handle me   
  
_I sang. The entire time I thought "That is so sick they even got it customized...." but I just continued to dance with them. And I gotta tell ya, we were really good, too. The guys were too busy staring to laugh. Then I thought, "How come I have to sing every lead?" but kept singing because a LOT of mouths were open and we WERE having fun._  
_  
_You gotta do much better if you gon' dance with me tonight   
You gotta work your jelly if you gon' dance with me tonight   
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see   
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me   
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me   
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff   
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe   
_  
Oh yeah. All of the guys were DEFINATELY drooling. I never thought I'd see Logan drool...or Bobby...or Scott. Men, jeez!   
  
_I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe   
  
Baby, can you handle this?   
Baby, can you handle this?   
Baby, can you handle this?   
I don't think you can handle this!   
  
I'm about to break you off   
H-town goin hard   
Lead my hips, slap my thighs   
Swing my hair, square my eyes   
Lookin hot, smellin good   
Groovin like I'm from the hood   
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss   
Can you handle, handle this   
  
_I could tell Jean and 'Ro were seconds away from laughing, so we finished it up.  
  
_I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe (x 2)   
  
Move your body up and down (whoo!)   
Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)   
I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)   
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe   
  
I shake my jelly at every chance   
When I wiggle with my hips you slip into a trance   
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have   
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz   
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe _  
  
  
Dead silence when the song stopped. I stepped up to the big microphone with 'Ro and Jean and in unison, we all said, " I believe you owe me some money?"  



End file.
